Con una sonrisa como la tuya
by Sadie Kane Black Friki
Summary: Aunque vivan peleando, a Julian le gusta la sonrisa de Cleo y a Cleo le gusta él. Para el reto "Tu personaje favorito" del foro "La Casa de Brooklyn".


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Rick Riordan. La portada es un collage de los dibujos de Viria.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Tu personaje favorito" del foro "La Casa de Brooklyn"._

* * *

**Con una sonrisa como la tuya**

Cleo apretó el libro en sus manos con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Pero realmente no podía evitar que esas risitas tontas de Drew Tanaka y su grupito de descerebradas la sacaran de quicio.

Sadie, sentada junto a ella, murmuró alguna maldición en egipcio que bien podría haberles volado la cabeza. No es como si a Cleo le hubiera importado demasiado que eso sucediera; es más, ella misma se aseguraría que quedara plasmado en sus escritos para que las generaciones futuras pudieran disfrutar de semejante acontecimiento.

—No sé cómo puedes soportarla en el verano también —le dijo Sadie a su amiga Lacy, quien tenía la mala suerte de tener que convivir con la arpía de Drew en un campamento de verano.

—Créeme, yo tampoco lo sé —contestó la chica con una mueca, antes de que su semblante cambiara por uno de diversión—. Aunque hay una chica nueva, Piper McLean, que le puso los puntos al final del verano anterior. Fue épico.

—Lo que más me irrita es que los idiotas de los chicos le presten tanta atención —prosiguió Sadie haciendo oídos sordos a lo último dicho por su amiga, como usualmente sucedía—. Y yo que pensaba que Julian y Sean eran chicos decentes.

Aunque intentara disimularlo, la mirada encendida de Cleo demostraba lo furiosa que estaba por la situación. Sin decir palabra, se levantó de la mesa que compartía con sus amigos en el comedor de la escuela y salió de allí a paso apresurado, sin saber que era seguida por los preocupados ojos de Julian.

* * *

La biblioteca de la Casa de Brooklyn siempre había sido el santuario de Cleo. Al menos, hasta que a Julian Peaks no se le ocurrió mejor idea que gastar sus tardes en ese mismo lugar. Lo peor no era que el chico se pasara tanto tiempo por allí, sino que lo hiciera aposta para molestarla. Y que Cleo lo supiera no hacía nada por mejorar la situación.

—Enserio ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer? —le preguntaba cada vez que Julian se sentaba _justo enfrente de ella _con una revista de deportes entre sus manos.

—No —contestaba simplemente él, sin levantar la vista de su lectura. Entonces, Cleo, sonrojada de indignación, le mandaba una mirada fulminante, correspondida por una sonrisa divertida del rubio que no hacía otra cosa que irritarla aún más.

Jaz siempre le decía que no entendía la razón de su enfado; después de todo, el chico nunca había hecho nada malo durante sus visitas a la biblioteca ¿Pero cómo podía Cleo explicar la forma en que él la molestaba, si ni ella misma lo entendía? ¿Cómo decirle a su amiga que lo que no la dejaba concentrarse en sus tareas no era Julian en sí, sino todo lo que le causaba su presencia? ¿Cómo explicarle que se había enamorado de alguien tan opuesto a ella, que rompía toda lógica que pudiera haber?

—¿Sabes, Cleo? Te ves tan linda cuando te sonrojas —le soltaba Julian cada vez que ella pretendía echarlo de la biblioteca, provocando que un zoológico de mariposas se instalara en su estómago.

—Eres insoportable —replicaba Cleo con un bufido, anteponiéndose ante los coqueteos del chico.

Cada día, la misma rutina se repetía una y otra vez. Los chicos del nomo vigésimo primero estaban tan acostumbrados a ello que, poco a poco, hasta habían dejado de frecuentar la biblioteca para no importunarlos.

Pero un día, el día que se quedaron completamente solos, esa rutina tan inalterable cambió.

—Vamos, listilla, ¿Por qué eres tan dura conmigo? —preguntó Julian, en cuanto Keops abandonó la biblioteca unos minutos después de su llegada.

—¿A qué te refieres, Peaks? —replicó Cleo, mirándolo ceñuda por el apodo.

—¿Por qué eres tan dulce y buena con todos, pero cada vez que me vez parece que quieres pulverizarme con la mirada? —le explicó Julian, intentando sonar divertido, aunque sus ojos azules reflejaban lo mucho que le dolía la situación.

Cleo solo le envió otra mirada fulminante, incapaz de soltar palabra alguna ante tal pregunta. Se sostuvieron la mirada unos minutos, azul contra chocolate, debatiéndose en silencio, hasta que ella, soltando un bufido exasperado, le dio la espalda para concentrarse en las estanterías que los rodeaban.

—Lo digo enserio, listilla ¿Tanto te cuesta regalarme una sonrisa? —dijo el rubio en un intento de ligue, siguiendo a la chica a través de la estancia.

—No sé porque te preocupas tanto, Peaks, después de todo, ni siquiera somos amigos —contestó ella, aún dándole la espalda— ¿Por qué mejor no me dejas en paz y vas a dar una vuelta con tu amiguita Drew? —los celos en su voz hicieron sonreír a Julian casi con arrogancia.

Mientras ella fingía leer los tomos de una de las estanterías, él se acercó con paso sigiloso hacia dónde estaba.

—No sé porque te molestas tanto, Cleo —susurró él a su oído, haciéndola sobresaltar—. Después de todo, con una sonrisa como la tuya, no hay idiota que pueda decir que Drew es más linda que tú.

La morena quiso decir algo, lo que fuera para replicar, insultarlo o simplemente hablar pero, una vez más, Julian Peaks había conseguido dejarla sin palabras.

El seguidor de Horus abandonó la biblioteca con una sonrisa en los labios, misma sonrisa que se formaba inconscientemente en el rostro de ella, al tiempo que su corazón empezaba a latir desbocadamente.

* * *

Las risas de la brasilera se extendieron por la estancia, haciendo que algunos de los chicos que ocupaban la biblioteca esa tarde mirara a la pareja con los ojos desorbitados.

Al notar las miradas sobre ellos, Julian, sin dejar de reír, arrastró a Cleo a la parte más aleja del lugar.

—No puedo creerlo —sentenció Cleo, sin borrar de su rostro la sonrisa ni por un segundo, haciendo que Julian la mirara embelesado.

—Pues créelo —respondió él, al tiempo que una de sus manos acomodaban en la coleta de Cleo un mechón rebelde que se había escapado.

Nerviosa por ese gesto, la chica desvió la mirada hacia uno de los ventanales, viendo la nieve caer mientras pensaba en lo mucho que había cambiado su relación en las últimas semanas. Julian, en cambio, no podía dejar de mirarla a ella, preguntándose si estaría en lo correcto llevar a cabo el plan que había elaborado.

—Hey, listilla —la llamó él, utilizando su antiguo apodo— ¿Ese de ahí no es Keops comiendo sobre un libro?

—¿Qué? ¿Dónde? —preguntó ella casi a los gritos, despertando de su ensoñación. Pero al intentar mirar a su alrededor en busca del babuino, lo único que encontró fue el rostro de Julian demasiado cerca del suyo.

—Te engañé —susurró él, antes de inclinarse sobre sus labios y besarla suavemente.

Cleo, aunque sorprendida al principio, no tardó en corresponderle, pasándole un brazo sobre sus hombros y atrayéndolo más hacia ella.

Se separaron solo cuando sintieron la falta de aire, sonriendo bobamente, tal y como lo hacían siempre que se encontraban juntos.

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? —Cleo intentó preguntar, aunque ya se iba haciendo la idea de que ese chico la dejaba siempre sin palabras.

—Me gustas, listilla —contestó él, besándole la punta de la nariz, haciéndola reír—. Además, con una sonrisa como la tuya ¿Cómo no me iba a enamorar?

Ante sus palabras, Cleo le regaló la mejor de las sonrisas que le había obsequiado hasta ese momento, antes de besarlo nuevamente, sacándole a él la sonrisa que tanto la enamoraba a ella.

* * *

_¡Hola! Aquí, con intención de ayudar a expandir el fandom, traigo mi primera historia de LCK. Aunque al principio no iba a presentar esto para el reto, cuando empecé a escribir sobre Cleo y Julian me gustaron tanto que dije ¿por qué no? No serán de mis personajes favoritos-favoritos, pero si llegaron a gustarme bastante._

_El título está inspirado en la película "Una sonrisa como la tuya", que estaba viendo ayer mientras escribía esto._

_Si les gustó y quieren que escriba más sobre esta pareja, solo tienen que decírmelo en un **review** ;)_

_Y si quieren participar de este reto y muchos más, pueden visitar el foro "**La Casa de Brooklyn**" ( forum/La-Casa-de-Brooklyn/154627/), que todo el mundo será bienvenido._

_En fin, ¡hasta la próxima!_

_Sam._


End file.
